warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sol
Sol is a mottled , tall, stocky, well muscled, sleek, long-haired dark, brown and bright tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes, a face that tapers at the muzzle, a curving tail bushed at the tip, large, wide spaced, tufted ears, and a broad head. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :Sol is seen by Hollypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, on WindClan territory. Hollypaw thinks he is a lion, and tells Sorreltail, but Sorreltail confirms him to be a cat, but too stocky and long haired to be a WindClan cat. He simply watches the patrol as they walk away. :Thornclaw, Poppyfrost, and Birchfall later find Sol waiting on the border, waiting for a patrol. When he asks if he can be taken back to ThunderClan camp, the bewildered patrol agree to. When they arrive, Firestar rejects Sol, but then Sol says he has some news he must share with the Clan medicine cat. He goes out into the forest with Leafpool and her apprentice, Jaypaw. Sol warns them that a darkness was coming, meaning the eclipse. He offends Leafpool when he questions StarClan's authority, and is escorted to the WindClan border. :Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw come to find him. He shelters in an abandoned Twoleg nest just outside ShadowClan territory. Jaypaw, who stubbornly believes that Sol held the answers to the prophecy, questions him about it. Sol appears to know something about it, agrees to return to ThunderClan territory, and also agrees to mentor them about the prophecy. :After they have gone a little ways, a ShadowClan patrol captures them and takes them to ShadowClan camp. Sol seems eager to go with them, and when they arrive he starts asking Blackstar questions. Blackstar admits that he was having second thoughts about living at the lake. :Sol uses the eclipse as evidence to convince Blackstar that StarClan was powerless. Sol accompanies Blackstar to a Gathering, where they tell the rest of the Clans that ShadowClan has given up on StarClan as well as the warrior code and won't be attending the Gatherings anymore. Long Shadows :Sol has taken reign over ShadowClan, going so far that Blackstar has even changed his name back to Blackfoot, as he no longer thinks he should have nine lives and his leader name since they have given up beliefs in StarClan. He is seen teaching ShadowClan to forget StarClan and find answers inside themselves. They scatter across the territory, almost like a band of rogues. But, with the help of Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw, and their fake sign from StarClan, which later turns to be a real one, ShadowClan drives Sol out. :Hollyleaf later encounters Sol on her territory; he tries to talk to her, but Hollyleaf drives him out of ThunderClan territory, toward WindClan's. Sol gets angry at Hollyleaf, and tells her that she needed him before he leaves. Sunrise :After Ashfur is known to have been murdered, ThunderClan begin to put the blame on Sol because Hollyleaf admits to have seening him a few days prior to the incident. A patrol is sent out to follow him, and due to him having talked with Midnight before, they travel to the sun-drown-place, but find that he isn't there. The patrol then goes to a nearby Twolegplace and find a group of cats that had once followed Sol. They explain that after a failed attempt at driving a group of dogs out, Sol had decided to leave. Because, most of the group of rogues show open hostility toward Sol, all except for Speckle, who wishes that Sol had been the one to father her kits. :The ThunderClan patrol moves on and finds Sol living with Purdy, an elderly tabby loner. Already knowing why they were there, Sol agrees to come with them, and invited by Brambleclaw, Purdy comes as well. :When they arrive back in ThunderClan, almost all the cats are convinced that Sol is Ashfur's murderer, though Sol doesn't appear to be bothered by their hostile glares. Firestar tries to question him about Ashfur's death, but Sol evades answering all of the questions. Since he won't give them any answers, Sol is kept as a prisoner in ThunderClan, kept under constant guard. :One night, Lionblaze sneaks into where Sol is being kept one night, believing that Sol still holds the answers about the prophecy, and about who his, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather's father is. Sol is amused, but refuses to tell Lionblaze who his and his littermates' father is until he helped him escape. Lionblaze recluctantly agrees, and helps sneak Sol out of camp past Birchfall. :Sol then goes to the abandoned Twoleg nest near the ShadowClan border to hide. He refuses to give Lionblaze any information until Jayfeather and Hollyleaf joined them. Lionblaze returns later with Hollyleaf and Jayfeather and they question him about who their father is, although Lionblaze is more interested in learning about the prophecy. Hollyleaf becomes angered by Sol taunting them and is about to attack him, when Lionblaze stops her. The three cats leave, frustrated. :Later, the three siblings return to the Twoleg nest once more to ask Sol about their father. Sol continues to evade answering their questions, instead telling them how they can become more powerful. He shows them prey he had caught in ShadowClan territory. He tells them to take it to Firestar as evidence that ShadowClan had been stealing prey, drive them out, and take their territory. Lionblaze attacks Sol, realizing that he had just been using their powers for his own benefit. Hollyleaf tries to stop him, but Lionblaze shakes her off, glaring at Sol, and saying that the prophecy was their power, not Sol's, to use. Jayfeather agrees, saying that the personal battle between Sol and ShadowClan was not their battle, and that they would find out who their father was by themselves. The two brothers leave, and after hesitating, Hollyleaf dashes out after them. Sol tries to call them back, asking them if they wanted to know who their father was, but they don't return. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Forgotten Warrior :Sol visits ThunderClan and pretends to save Molepaw and Cherrypaw from a fox and is then welcomed in to ThunderClan warmly by some and not so nicely by others. He tells the clan about all of his adventures to Molepaw and Cherrypaws' facination while other cats like Dovewing and Ivypool think that he is just trouble. One day when Dovewing casts out her senses she can not find him so Ivypool leads her into the tunnels where Dovewing hears him talking with WindClan warriors about an attack on ThunderClan. :When Hollyleaf apears she says that she saved the apprentices which makes all of ThunderClan angry because he lied to them. Hollyleaf then trains ThunderClan how to fight in the tunnels and when Sol leads the attack ThunderClan is waiting for them. :After Hollyleaf is about to kill him he says he did what he had done to the clans because of how he was treated by cats in a gorge and that he had vowed to prove the "warrior code means nothing", then he is released by Hollyleaf because of the warrior code. He is shown to have bad fighting skills while fighting Hollyleaf. The book ends with him running away from Hollyleaf and Dovewing. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue :When the leader of SkyClan, Leafstar, goes to find the apprentices, he is seen washing himself in the elderly Twoleg's den. When Leafstar gets captured, he asks questions about SkyClan, and persists that the Twoleg treats them well. It is revealed that the Twoleg has named him "Harry", and it stays that way for the start of the book. Harry asks why Leafstar came to the elderly Twoleg when she didn't want to be there, and Leafstar retorts that she had been captured. Harry asks why Leafstar didn't run, and she says she couldn't abandon her kits. He reassures Leafstar that she will be well-fed. :He soon comes in, bidding Leafstar a good morning. He is surprised how determined she is to get back to her Clan. He asks what's so great about it, and Leafstar begins to tell him, but is interrupted by her Clanmates knocking at the window; they had came to rescue her. Harry is impressed by their loyalty. The rescue mission fails, and Harry tries to tell Leafstar being here isn't so bad, but the leader of SkyClan is silent. Harry later says he doesn't get why SkyClan is so great, as in the Twoleg nest it is warm and cozy. When the Clan comes to rescue Leafstar and the kits, he helps carry one out. :Leafstar names Harrykit after him. He then replies that his real name is Sol, and asks to join SkyClan. Beyond the Code :He is seen to be fitting in the Clan well. When he splits from Patchfoot's patrol and went their own way, they brought back a large amount of prey. Supiscious, Leafstar asks him to lead another hunting patrol. It turns out that they were taking prey from foxes. Leafstar and Sharpclaw tell him that, that is against the warrior code and make him never do that again. :Later, Waspwhisker and Cherrytail ask him to join a training session with the apprentices. Once they start, Sol fails horribly. Sharpclaw points out to Leafstar that Sol has no natural skills at all. :That night, the foxes attack. Leafstar asks Sol to take her place so she can save her kits. Sol is unable to help, he is frozen in place. Lichenfur saves the kits and the foxes go away. Sol goes up to Leafstar and tells her that he's sorry. When Leafstar says that maybe Sol shouldn't be a warrior, Sol says that he wanted to be a warrior and it's all that he ever wanted. :Sol begins to tell Leafstar about his past. His mother was Cinders. Sol said that he oftened wondered if Cinders ever wanted kits. She was no good hunter. Sol said that his mother told them stories of cats who were strong, beautiful, and came down on clouds like sky warriors. They grew as big as lions when angry, fought as fiercely as tigers, and ran as fast as cheetahs to bring down their prey. Sol said from that moment on, he wanted to be a sky warrior. :Sol's mother then took them to meet their father, who wanted nothing with them. Sol and his siblings are caught eating kittypet food and their mother scorns them. Sol is seen comforting his mother after their father abandoned them. Cinders drops Sol and his siblings off at different homes. That is the last time Sol saw her. :Sol is seen training with Leafstar later. At first he doesn't get it but then improves a little. He asks how is his warrior training and Leafstars says that he's on his way. :At the Gathering, Sol interrupts and says that SkyClan has a new warrior tonight and walks up to Leafstar and Sharpclaw. He says that he's ready to become a warrior. After Leafstar and Sharpclaw explain that he needs to finished his training and be assesed first, Sol accuses Leafstar that she lied to him. As lightning strikes, Sol yowls why things like this always happen to him. :Sol is seen one last time when Lichenfur is found dead. He sits vigil along with the rest of the clan. After the Flood Trivia *Sol is on the cover of Long Shadows.Revealed on warriorcats.com - Sol's picture on the interactive timeline is the same picture as on the book cover *Sol has been described many times as brown tabby-and-white. *He has also been described with amber eyes. *Sol means "sun" in Latin and Spanish.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter chat *Sol's pelt color is highly unusual, as male tortoiseshell cats are very rare and he is most likely sterile.Explained on Wikipedia *One of Leafstar's kits, Harrykit, is named in honor of him, but that was before she knew his real name. *In ''The Forgotten Warrior, he was described a mottled brown and back tom. *Sol is also on the cover of Beyond the Code Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Cinders: Father: :Unnamed tom: Status Unknown Siblings: :Three Unnamed siblings: Status Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Loner Category:Kittypet Category:Rogue Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters